Good Twin, Bad Twin
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "Você é o irmão malvado agora? Eu sou o irmão bom agora? - Isso é ruim, muito ruim" Tommy/Billy aka soulcest (yes, I went there)


**Título:**Good twin, bad twin  
**Autora:**nayla  
**Beta:**xará linda  
**Classificação:**R  
**Categoria:**AU, slash M/M [Tommy/Billy]  
**Advertências:**incesto (twincest), palavrões, tem um handjob aí, mas tá beeeeeeeeeem implícito, menções a drogas e alcool e à coisas ruins porque eu sou uma pessoa ruim e uma má influência.  
**Completa?**SIM  
**Resumo:**"Você é o irmão malvado agora? Eu sou o irmão bom agora? - Isso é ruim, muito ruim"  
**N/A:**Então, galera, aproveitando o gancho do volume 2 de YA, onde o loki sugere pro teddy que o billy pode ter ~feito~ ele se apaixonar por ele com mágica, o Teddy vai embora para ~~~~pensar, eles terminam e o Billy fica super bad. Mas como eu sou uma pessoa ruim (vocês já deviam saber disso, ok? a culpa nem é minha mais), eu quis fazer o billy ir prum lado mais dark ao invés de ficar deprê choramingando pelos cantos pq dark!billy alimenta a minha alma, nem sofro mais.  
**N/A2:** Aproveitando para divulgar nosso fórum lindo de fanfics que se chama Paperbackwriters e você pode conhece-lo por aqui w11 . zetaboards paperbackwriters/index/ (removendo os espaços)

- O que você está fazendo? - Tommy pergunta e se sente errado. Essa situação toda está errada, está ao contrário, porque Billy olha para ele e suas pupilas estão dilatadas e ele ri e ele não pode ser Billy.

- Eu só tomei uma coisinha, pra me divertir, o que tem de errado com isso? - Resposta errada, vinda do irmão errado.

- Você estava levitando, numa boate cheia de gente, você quer ser reconhecido?

- Não sei se você se lembra, mas eu nunca usei uma máscara antes, então...

- Deus, qual o seu problema? Você é o irmão malvado agora? Eu sou o irmão bom agora? - Isso é ruim, isso é muito, muito ruim. Agora ele entende porque Kate o procurou por ajuda, mas como consertar isso?

- Oh, vá se foder, Tommy.

- Não, vá se foder você, porque aparentemente você está precisando. - O velocista grita de volta porque Billy pode ter enlouquecido, mas Tommy ainda é Tommy e ele nunca poderia ser o irmão bonzinho, responsável e carinhoso. - Você sente tanta falta do Teddy assim?

O efeito é imediato e Billy se retrai, como se tivesse sido queimado e Tommy quer rir porque _claro._Claro que isso é sobre o Teddy.

- Não fale dele!

- Eu falo de quem eu quiser. Ele foi embora, Billy, ele foi embora porque é um idiota que não pensou que o deus da mentira pudesse estar, oh, não sei, mentindo? - As palavras vêm fáceis porque Tommy já pensou nisso, ele pensa sobre isso todo dia porque se ele fosse sortudo o bastante para ser amado do jeito que Billy amava Teddy, ele não ia jogar isso fora. Se Tommy tivesse o que Teddy tinha e descobrisse que fosse tudo um sonho, ele ia usar todas as suas forças para _não acordar._

- Cale a boca!

- Cale você! - Tommy está gritando agora porque se ele gritar mais alto que o moreno, talvez assim Billy ouça, talvez ele entenda. - Foi ele que foi embora, por vontade própria, você não o forçou, não tem nada de errado com você! Bom, na verdade, a única coisa errada com você é que já tem quatro meses e você não consegue superar!

- Cale. A. Maldita. Boca. - Billy parou de gritar, agora. Seus dentes estão trincados e seus punhos cerrados, a tez de suas juntas se tornando ainda mais brancas.

- Ele foi embora e você ainda está agindo como um idiota, como um retardado e por quê? Por que você perdeu seu namoradinho? Patético! Tem pessoas lá fora que estão sofrendo de verdade, que tem problemas de verdade e nós deveríamos estar ajudando elas, nós deveríamos ser heróis e... - Ele não consegue terminar porque Billy grita e o joga contra a parede com força, sem nem tocá—lo.

- Euqueroquevocêváemboraeuqueroquevocê... - Billy começa, mas tem algo de errado nesse novo mantra, sua voz está arrastada e _lenta,_talvez seja porque ele está bêbado ou drogado, e Tommy corre porque ele não quer saber, ele não quer ouvir mais nenhuma palavra.

- É assim que você quer, bro? - Ele está em cima de Billy em um segundo e eles estão no chão, no outro.

Eles podiam usar seus poderes nessa briga, eles poderiam explodir a casa e talvez a cidade inteira, do jeito que seus sangues estão fervendo, mas eles estão se chutando e se xingando como os garotos de dezessete anos que eles são. Billy continua se debatendo sem parar, embora seus movimentos fiquem cada vez mais fracos e Tommy consegue imobilizá-lo prendendo as pernas dele entre as suas e segurando-lhe as mãos.

- Eu odeio você. - Billy diz porque ele se recusa a perder, ele se recusa a desistir e ele vai continuar lutando, só que com outra estratégia agora.

- É, é, primeira vez que eu ouço isso, oh, como machuca. - Tommy pensa em cuspir na cara dele, pensa em revidar com as mesmas palavras porque nesse momento, o sentimento é recíproco, mas ele não diz. Ele não diz por que no fundo ele sabe que Billy não é como ele, que Billy não merece ouvir isso e Tommy não quer que ele ouça isso porque, certo, talvez o sentimento não seja tão recíproco assim, mas ele queria que fosse.

Billy não responde, ele não tenta mais fugir ou se debater, ele só encara fundo no verde dos olhos de Tommy e chora, o idiota começa a chorar e oh, deus, isso é o golpe mais baixo de todos.

As lágrimas deviam dar-lhe um gosto de vitória, mas não, elas têm um gosto amargo e horrível e Tommy quer vomitar e depois ele quer correr o mais rápido que ele puder para o Canadá e, quem sabe, virar amigo de alces porque alces provavelmente não lhe dariam tantos problemas quanto esse time.

- Certo, certo, pare de chorar, você venceu, você venceu. - Tommy rola pro lado, mas não encontra forças para vomitar, nem pra se levantar.

Billy não parece muito orgulhoso de sua vitória, muito pelo contrário, ele continua a chorar, seus soluços ficando cada vez mais altos.

- Por favor, Billy. - Tommy diz e se vira para o lado do irmão. - Pare de chorar.

- Eu estou tentando. - Billy diz e funga, jogando a cabeça para o lado, querendo vê-lo melhor. Seus olhos estão vermelhos e brilhantes com essas lágrimas teimosas que ficam embaçando a sua visão e ele tem que piscar para se livrar delas, mas quando ele pisca, as lágrimas caem e parece que ele está chorando ainda mais. - Você acha que eu gosto de chorar? Eu estou cansado de chorar.

- Bom... - Tommy faz careta e recebe algo que, se ele tentar com vontade, ele pode identificar como um sorriso em resposta e certo, talvez as coisas não estejam tão ruins. Quer dizer, elas estão ruins, mas elas não estão tão ruins quanto poderiam estar e a vida de Tommy Shepherd se resume a encontrar certo alívio nessas situações; ele tem completa consciência que é um babaca, que é uma pessoa difícil de se conviver, ele sabe que ele não ajuda as pessoas a gostarem dele, mas, no fim, ele não é tão ruim quanto poderia ser, contando com o divórcio dos pais, com o reformatório e com os experimentos. - Você precisa de um abraço ou alguma coisa assim?

Ninguém pode dizer que Tommy não está tentando porque ele está tentando, droga.

Billy olha para ele.

- Eu achei que você não tivesse sentimentos. Eu achei que você não desse as mãos, quanto mais... - Billy pára de falar porque os dedos de Tommy estão tocando nos seus, ainda um pouco relutantes, mas ainda assim... Ele está tentando de verdade e quando isso acabar ele vai querer um troféu e uma faixa dizendo "melhor irmão do mundo."

- Você quer um abraço ou não, Kaplan? - Tommy sibila e talvez ele esteja tremendo um pouco mas é porque Billy entrelaça seus dedos nos dele e se aproxima, até estarem tão perto que seus narizes se esbarram.

- Não, obrigado. - Billy diz e chega ainda mais perto e de repente eles estão se beijando. Billy o está beijando e o pior é que Tommy o beija de volta e se ele ganhar mesmo um troféu e uma faixa, vai ser por ser "o pior irmão do mundo," isso sim.

Mas é difícil se importar, é difícil pensar quando as mãos de Billy estão em todos os lugares, descendo pelo seu pescoço, circundando a sua cintura, entrando por debaixo dos seus jeans e Tommy só quer saber o que está acontecendo, como elas chegaram ali tão rápido e por quê? Por quê? _Por quê?_

- Billy. - Ele tenta, mas seus apelos são engolidos por lábios famintos.

- Tommy. - Billy diz, imitando-o, e Tommy não quer saber se é uma imitação boa, se foi assim que ele soou, há poucos segundos, se a voz dele também estava recheada de desespero e desejo e carência. Billy é definitivamente o irmão malvado agora porque isso que ele está fazendo é cruel, isso é feio e errado e eles vão acabar indo pro inferno, de novo, e dessa vez Pandemonium não vai querer tirá-los de lá, o demônio provavelmente vai ficar assistindo eles se pegarem pela televisão, graças ao canal particular de Mefisto, ou algo do tipo.

Tommy o empurra para o lado e por um momento ele se deixa enganar, dizendo para si mesmo que está fazendo a coisa certa, que ele não é tão fodido assim, que ele tem conserto, que Billy tem conserto também. No outro momento, ele já está em cima do irmão, abrindo-lhe o zíper e pensando que, oh, pelo menos ele tentou, certo? Ele pode não ganhar um troféu nem uma faixa, mas pelo menos um estrelinha dourada ele merece.

- Abra seus olhos. - Ele chama. - Abra seus olhos que eu não quero você imaginando o Teddy.

O moreno obedece de imediato e talvez tenha sido uma péssima ideia porque Billy olha para ele e tem alguma coisa que continua brilhando em seus olhos e talvez ainda sejam resquícios de lágrimas.

- Eu sei que é você, eu... - Ele solta o ar em arfadas quentes e demoradas. - Por favor, Tommy, por favor, eu quero...

Tommy não espera ele completar a frase, ele não consegue esperar porque está demorando demais e ele nunca foi muito paciente. Ele consegue sentir Billy congelar ao ser tocado e ele consegue sentir Billy derreter quando ele começar a se mexer e é tanto poder na sua mão que ele se sente prestes a explodir.

Billy arqueia as costas, seu corpo todo tomado por espasmos de prazer porque Tommy está vibrando de tão rápido que ele está se movendo, o maldito.

- Droga, eu odeio você e... - Billy diz, agarrando-lhe a gola da camisa e o puxando para baixo, para si, colando seus corpos e fazendo com que, pela primeira vez desde que se encontraram, eles fiquem em completamente sincronia, e é um pouco vergonhoso que tenha levado tanto tempo porque eles são gêmeos.

- E se você ficar repetindo isso, talvez se torne realidade, né? - Tommy completa para ele e ri.

- É. - Billy diz, entre ofegos, e se deixa quebrar em gemidos e sentimentos e explosões.

Ambos sobrevivem a essas explosões, o que é uma surpresa e uma um pouco decepcionante, mas pelo menos eles não saem ilesos delas, elas deixam aranhões e marcas.

- Isso é ruim. - Tommy diz, com um suspiro, e se rola para o chão.

- Oh, desculpe. - Billy olha para ele.

- Não é isso que eu quero dizer. - Tommy dá de ombros. - Isso é ruim porque você não deveria... Olha, eu sou o irmão errado e idiota e inconsequente e problemático, você não... Não podem existir dois irmãos malvados no mundo, o universo vai explodir, ou implodir, ou algo.

- Podemos nos preocupar com o universo amanhã? - Billy diz, enfiando o rosto na curva do pescoço do irmão e é ridículo como ele se encaixa ali sem o menor problema.

- Eu acho que talvez eu deva ir. - Tommy sente os lábios tão secos que são capazes de rachar.

- Eu acho que talvez, se eu preciso mesmo me foder, seria melhor se fosse você e não qualquer um, certo?

Tommy se engasga com absolutamente nada.

- Ou você pode ir, também, a escolha é sua.

- Quer saber? Eu odeio você também, Billy. - Ele diz e puxa os braços do outro para si, e eles não estão exatamente de mãos dadas, eles não estão exatamente se abraçando, mas eles meio que estão sim.

- Ótimo. - O moreno lhe beija o pescoço, roçando seus lábios contra a pele exposta de seu irmão gêmeo. - Assim ninguém mais se machuca.


End file.
